Sprained Ankle
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Tony brings Pepper home from the hospital.


**A/N: I initially was going to add this as a chapter to my other fanfic "Vulnerable", but it didn't feel like it fell into the hurt/comfort category.**

* * *

"I can't believe you sprained your ankle skiing." Tony said as he opened the door for Pepper. Pepper managed to hobble through the doorway with the help of crutches. He hovered around her, trying to provide any help she needed.

"I didn't think I would either." Pepper pressed her lips together in frustration as she hopped towards the couch. Before she could hop away, Tony grabbed her by the hips and offered to take her jacket. She hung onto his shoulder as he peeled her jacket off her shoulders.

Pepper leaned in and gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips. He hummed against the kiss and grinned wildly.

"What was that for?" He asked, finally taking her jacket off.

"For picking me up. I know it's not what you wanted to do on a Saturday morning." Pepper beamed at him. "I'm actually surprised you didn't arrive in your Iron Man suit."

He smirked. "Believe me, I wanted to. The hospital nearly gave me a heart attack when they called." He began to frown. "I thought a yeti attacked you or something."

Pepper's expression went flat. "A yeti?"

He shrugged. "You said you were going skiing with a friend, so it was the first thing I thought of."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and picked up her crutches so she could hobble to the couch. "The doctor wants me to come back in a week."

Tony hung her jacket on the rack. "Please tell me you aren't going to work on Monday."

Pepper plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. "Someone has to, Tony."

"Someone." He said, agreeing with her. "And that someone is definitely not you." He began to make his way towards the couch.

"Do you know how many important meetings are scheduled this week and the week after?" She sternly asked him, narrowing her eyes.

Tony plopped down next to her. "Uh, by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing a lot." She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you just reschedule them?"

"Most of them _have_ been rescheduled."

Tony took Pepper's sprained ankle and set it in his lap. "How about Kelly?"

"My assistant?" Pepper began to sigh in content as Tony massaged her foot.

"Yeah. She can take a few notes." He shot her a smile, one that felt like it melted her insides.

Pepper shrugged his irresistible charm off. "A representative figure of Stark Industries has to be there, Tony."

"She's representative."

"No. Representative as in you or me."

"Oh." Tony continued to massage her foot. "I'm not very good at picking up hints, but I'm guessing you want _me_ to go."

Pepper gestured to her foot. "It would be nice."

Tony stopped his ministrations and stared down at her foot, and then at her. "Uh huh. And what do I get in return?"

"Remember last month when I was _really_ needy?" She said seductively. Her sly smile stood out. Tony widened his eyes and looked at her. Oh yeah, he remembered that particular week of that particular month.

"Yeah." Tony choked out.

"Yeah." Pepper repeated, nodding to him.

"Wow." Tony patted her knee, not sure what to say. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're bribing me with sex."

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him. "Did you not want sex because—"

"No, no." He rubbed her thigh affectionately with his hand. "I'll take sex." He scooted closer to her to take her hand in his. "Just try to take it easy for the next week."

"Says the guy that worked on his suit right after he got stitches." Pepper eyed him.

Tony shrugged, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. "I was bored."

Pepper began to look around. "Where's my phone?"

"Somewhere safe." He told her.

He could've sworn Pepper growled because she gave him a very angry look. "Tony." She said steadily, trying not to show any sort of anger. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere… You're in no shape to be working."

"Tony." She said as calmly as possible. "I have a sprained ankle, not a broken hip."

"Well, it could've turned into something worse." He leaned towards her, gently placing his head on her shoulder. "You could've broken your legs." His voice sounded like it was filled with sorrow, almost as if he thought he lost her.

She moved her hand up to play with his hair on the back of his head. He hummed contently under her touch.

"I'm right here."

"I know." Tony turned his head to face her and flashed a small smile. He settled against her side and wrapped his arms around her middle. "I know." He repeated.

It was six months after Pepper's near death encounter with one of Tony's enemies. It took at least a week of compromising and negotiating until Tony to let her go skiing with her friend.

He gently rubbed a small spot on her side. "Does it still hurt?" He asked curiously.

Underneath her clothing, at that spot, was a scar. It reminded him of how he almost lost her six months ago.

"No." She simply responded, her hand was still scratching the back of his head as it proved to calm him down.

Tony nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "Try not to scare me like that again." He patted her leg.

Pepper's lips formed a light and sincere smile. She rested her head against the side of his, "I'll try." She settled in Tony's arms, enjoying his warmth and his comfort. There was something interesting about Tony; at times, he would act normal – he would act like his jackass and stubborn self. But other times, he would act sincere, thoughtful, and caring. Not a lot of people saw that side of him, which made Pepper wonder how lucky she was.

"You tired?" Tony abruptly asked.

"A little." Pepper responded, snuggling further into his arms.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?" He looked up at her.

She gave him a flat and somewhat angry expression. "Tony, I sprained my ankle. I didn't lose my eyesight."

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

"A nice and pleasant boyfriend? Yes. A boyfriend that recently threw his girlfriend into the pool after she got home from a long day of work? No."

"I love you, too, Pep." He widened his smile at her.


End file.
